Wedding disaster
by moonlightfall
Summary: Emma couldn't think of a worse day. She finally marries Regina but the wedding doesn't go like planned. Will they be able to laugh about it in the end or will it stress out the young marriage already? SQ ! :D Oneshot


**Saw a bit failarmy and well... :D that's what happened afterwards:D **

Emma took a shaky breath. Regina slipped the wedding band over her ring finger and smiled lovingly at Emma who smiled back at her. David came walked to them and wanted to give Emma Regina's wedding band but stumbled and accidentally pushed Regina who fell backwards and directly into the water behind them. Everyone stood up and gasped shocked. Emma was directly at the edge and looked at a giggling Regina who stood up and looked down at her water soaked wedding dress. Emma helped Regina out of the water again and smiled amused.

They had wanted to marry at the docks because it was were they shared their first kiss and where they slept first with each other. When that thought crossed Regina's mind she had to grin. Why the hell did they had sex here? She shrugged it off and stood on her original place again. She stepped a bit away when David walked towards them again and the guests chuckled. "Not again.",she said and he smiled apologetic. The guests watched the wedding in wonder. They thought Regina would kill David for pushing her into the water but she had laughed! And now she stood with a soaked wedding dress in front of Emma and said her vow while she put the ring on Emma's finger.

They smiled when the rest went through without another mishap. But the accidents just started. Emma led Regina to the dance floor and they danced when Emma suddenly slipped and they toppled on the ground. Regina groaned when she caught Emma's fall. The guests chuckled and Regina kissed Emma's lips softly. "If you want me that badly you could have told me. There is somewhere a restroom.",Regina whispered and Emma smiled half-heartedly. This day wasn't like she had hoped for. First Regina fell into the water and then they fell on the dance floor. And the worst things laid in the details. The catering had made the wrong food, the flowers stood at the wrong places, there weren't enough seats, the list went on. The day couldn't get any more worse. They got up again and Regina stepped close to her again. She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and smiled.

"What's on your mind?",Regina asked and Emma sighed. "Everything is bad...the food, the flowers... the little mishap with the water.",Emma answered and Regina smiled. "That with the water was funny.",Regina said and Emma shrugged and Regina pulled her against her and they danced a bit more. Then they decided to cut the cake. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina from behind and put her hand on Regina's who already held the knife for the cake. Regina turned her head slightly and kissed Emma softly before they started to cut the cake. Emma sighed relieved. It seemed like that would run smoothly until Hook stumbled drunk towards them and fell on the table which broke down underneath him.

The cake smashed on the ground and Emma gasped. She looked angrily at Hook whom she grabbed by his collar and pulled him up just to punch him in the face. "Emma!",Regina shouted and held her back. "What's going on with you?" "What's not going on with YOU? You fell in the water because my father was too stupid to walk on two feet. I was too stupid to dance and almost ripped your dress apart and we fell during our wedding dance! The whole preparations got ignored by the people we paid to make it work! The catering brought the wrong food. Marco brought the wrong flowers and if that wouldn't be worse enough he placed them even wrong! Almost everyone had to stay because there weren't enough chairs! This place is not cleaned up! And to top it all Hook, the drunken ass, ruined our cake! I wanted this day to be perfect and it is ruined! And you... you don't look even slightly bothered!",Emma shouted and shook her head. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Regina smiled softly. She cupped Emma's cheeks. "I don't care if the world would blow up, Emma. I'm giving a shit on everything because my biggest wish fulfilled and that's all that matters. I married you, Emma. I don't care if the flowers are wrong or if people had to stand. I don't care that we fell during our wedding dance. All I care for is that you are my wife now. That no one can take away from me anymore.",Regina said and wiped the tears away. Emma looked at her. "Look at the things positive.",Regina said and leaned incredible close to Emma's ear. "You don't have to make me wet anymore." It was a really quiet whisper and Emma blushed heavily. Regina laughed and kissed Emma.

"And we still can repeat this.",Regina said and Emma took one of her hands and put the other on her waist. Emma just pulled her flush against her and kissed her heatedly. "I love you.",Emma said breathless and Regina smiled. "Love you too.",she said and Emma sighed. "We WILL repeat this day. But in a few years.",she told Regina who shrugged and Emma pulled her to the cake again. "We still need to eat the first pieces.",Emma said and Regina smiled. She just grabbed a bit and smashed it into Emma's face. The crowd chuckled and Emma tackled Regina who fell back first into the cake. The group gasped and stared at them but Regina just giggled and grabbed a bit more cake and pressed it into her face again. Emma kissed her and pulled her up. "Sorry.",Emma said and the guests and Regina chuckled.

"Let's get home.",Regina just said and Emma nodded. She lifted Regina up and carried her to their car. Maybe the wedding was a complete disaster but they didn't care. They were married and that's all they wanted.


End file.
